powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Emperor Mavro
Emperor Mavro is the head leader of The Armada and is Prince Vekar's and Vrak's father. He shows greater favor towards Vrak as he can operate on his own unlike Prince Vekar, but shows greater concern for Vekar's well-being. Character History Sometime before Vrak went to attack Earth, Emperor Mavro called Damaras to his throne room for a discussion. Mavro told Damaras that he must assist his son Prince Vekar in the invasion of Earth. He elaborated by calling Vekar an empty headed blunderer and nothing compared to his brother Vrak. Nonetheless, Vekar was still his first born and thus main heir. Damaras was to serve as Vekar's second-in-command alongside Vrak. Fed up with all the failures from the Armada, Mavro sends Matacore to assist Prince Vekar in the invasion of Earth. Matacore assisted Prince Vekar, only to get killed. Once again fed up with the failures, he sends his royal guards to Prince Vekar's fleet to drop down the Armada Megazord as a last resort to conquer Earth. However, this plan failed as well. After the death of his sons Prince Vekar and Vrak, Emperor Mavro decided to participate directly in the invasion of Earth. He arrived with his fleet, the Imperial fleet. As punishment for failing to conquer Earth, he had the Imperial fleet wipe out the fleet surrounding the Armada Mothership, and had Yellzor and Redker throw Damaras into prison. Avenging the death of his children, especially Vekar's, Mavro had an XBorg platoon attack Earth, only for them to be destroyed by the Power Rangers. Redker volunteered to destroy the Rangers, but Levira had something else in mind. After quick convincing from Levira, Mavro gave Damaras a chance to redeem himself. He had Damaras capture Troy to give him a public execution on Earth as a means to get all of humanity to surrender, only for this plan to be thwarted by the Rangers. Much later, Emperor Mavro called in as many Armada forces in the galaxy to attack Earth to conquer it. To buy time for the arrival of reinforcements, Mavro tricked Levira into going into a suicide mission against the Rangers. When Levira was destroyed, the reinforcements has arrived. Though the Rangers wiped out the fleet with their Megazords, another fleet wave arrived. This time, the fleet has destroyed all of the Rangers' Megazords. Once that was done, Mavro introduced himself to the people of Earth. He stated that the Power Rangers are destroyed and that the Earth is his just like all the other planets he rules in the galaxy. Wanting them to suffer, he told the humans that he will attack the next day at dawn to finish the job. Surviving the destruction of the Megazords, the Rangers hatched a new plan. While Troy and Orion crashes an Armada ship into the Armada Mothership, the other Rangers dealt with Redker and a swarm of XBorgs. While Orion distracts Mavro by battling him, Troy presses all sorts of buttons in the Armada Mothership. This resulted in the entire Armada fleet being wiped out. Mavro was angry about this. To ensure Emperor Mavro's defeat, Orion and Troy had the Armada Mothership crash to the ground. While Mavro died, Orion and Troy survived, ending the Armada threat once and for all. Skills and Abilities *'Doom Harbinger:' Mavro can fire two fire balls from his shoulders. *'Quick Reflexes: '''Mavro can block any attack effortlessly from his opponents even while sitting down. *'Battle Skills: 'Mavro can hold his own against any foe much like his son Vrak. *'Leadership: 'Due to his great leadership, Mavro leads a galactic empire. Arsenal *'Armada Megazord: 'A megazord which Mavro designed. It is equipped with a chest cannon, guantlets which can fire powerful arrows, a reinforced armor which is impervious to almost any attack, and the ability of hyperspeed. He later gave this to Vekar. *'Royal Sword: 'Mavro possesses a sword which excels in both offense and defense. He uses it against his enemies as well as to symbolize authority towards the Armada. Notes Portrayal * ''to be added Behind the Scenes * to be added See also References Category:The Armada Category:Final PR Villains Category:Main PR Villains